


Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phil has powers, Slow Build, songfic-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Gold by Imagine Dragons. It's amazing. Listen to it.</p>
<p>Phillip Micheal Lester was...strange. The day he turned 5 he received something he'd learn to hate that he could never give away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if this is good? Okay? Decent? I am just really bored and I don't want only one series to write.

_Phillip Micheal Lester was normal. Until he turned 5, of course. The day he turned five he and his parents learned something. Everything he touched with his right first finger would turn to solid gold. He had touched his shirt and was rather surprised._

_As he grew older, his powers grew with him. When he was six everything he touched with his right hand would turn to gold. At seven, both hands. At 8, both arms. When he turned 9 it was anything from armpits and up. At ten, His entire body. His parents first used the powers for money, but soon gave him away due to fear as he had touched a man and the man was solid, dead, gold._

_He was given to scientists to study. At 7 years old, he was being poked and prodded and examined. He didn't understand the scientists, so he ignored them and hid in his own, private room that was already completely gold. No one dared to touch him. He has turned his feet and one hand to gold. His chest is slowly turning gold and it is believed that it is his heart that caused these inhuman powers._

Daniel James Howell's class had to find a human with something strange about them and meet them. He set down Philip's file. He had honestly wanted to meet him since he saw his picture, but now, he was definitely hooked. Now he just had to meet this...boy. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Phil earns his powers, he starts learning some lessons.

When I was five I touched a shirt. That shirt immediately turned to gold and fell out of my hand. I had screamed so loud that my parents had came running to my room, hoping I was okay. Then they started taking advantage of me. Making me turn things to gold for their own expense. I was just a toy they'd play with. Then they gave me away when I killed a man with the powers. 

Scientists had started studying me, but they couldn't do much as their tools would turn into the haunting stone that followed me my entire life. They soon gave up and was given to something like a hospital for...different people. People who had two heads and one heart, people who could read minds, people who could change their hair color. Everyone was different. But no one was even close to me.

I learned some things, like you can't trust anyone. You will only hurt them. I learned this when I touched my only friend ever on accident and -boom- gold. I had always been afraid of hurting someone. I never get close to anyone. Until I saw a boy. 

He was around my age. "Hey. I'm doing something for school and I have to meet someone from here. Can I meet..." He paused to look at a paper I recognized as my file. "Phillip Lester?"

I froze. The Secretary looked at him strange. "I guess. Are you sure? He can't touch you or you'll die. He hasn't had any friends or even visitors for years. He never talks to us. He barely eats or drinks. The list keeps going." 

The boy looked as though he hadn't been listening to the secretary since she said 'I guess'. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. Can I see him?" I then got a good look at him. He was my height, he had beautiful golden skin, and deep brown eyes that reminded me of the sweet treats I'd had as a little child. And he had a voice so smooth and sweet. I mentally slapped myself. He was doing a quick thing for school and nothing more, right? I couldn't risk him getting hurt because he wanted to meet me.

But he went over to my room and unlocked it. He nervously pushed back his fringe. "H-hi. My name's Dan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or advice.  
> Tell me if you like it or not.  
> Please.  
> Sorry I haven't been posting.


End file.
